mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Marvel Mayhem
| image = File:UMM1.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = IDoNotExist & Brandonb | link = | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = May 13, 2009 | winningfaction = Heroes (Goodies) | roster = #, player #Joe's Student #rossbeemer #Fox #Limey #Cute Psycho Bunny #seahorse #JarZe #Itachi-san #Einkil #GreyCells #Prof. Templeton #Shadow #SparrowHawk #Pirate Hunter Zoro | first = Shadow | last = Joe's Student, rossbeemer, Limey, JarZe, GreyCells | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by IDoNotExist & Brandonb based on Marvel Comics heroes and villians. It began on May 13, 2009 and ended in a Heroes (Goodies) win in D4 (May 21st, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules The Day/Night: BOTH last about 24 hours. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. The Night: It will be 20 hours for receiving PMs, and we must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 4hrs. Addressing the Hosts: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the hosts, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for us to identify. Thank you In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed Role Description Some of the most powerful beings ever have joined together to prove themselves stronger than all the Heroes combined, and share world domination (yes, they have serious overcompensation issues). But when you're dealing with a group this greedy... there's bound to be betrayal. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Hero, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Villains know the ID of Apocalypse. *Dr Doom (Victor Von Doom):(Starts with BTSC) The second most intelligent character in the entire Marvel Universe, and among the most powerful. Any day but not two in a row, he may use his incredible power to stop the lynch of a player IF his incredible intellect is able to RID his target. **The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. *The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. *Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. *He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. *This ability cannot be blocked. *Venom (The Alien Symbiote):(Starts with BTSC) A diabolical, bloodthirsty killer. Each night may choose a player to bond with. But bonding to these strong willed Super Heroes is more difficult than with normal humans. So it takes two consecutive successful attempts before he can fully bond. During the first attempt, Venom leaves a lasting impression on his victim. Venom PMs a message and the target’s name to both of the hosts. A host passes on the message to the target ASAP. Once the target receives the message, they may not make any more posts for the rest of the night, or they will exhaust themselves and DIE.. If Venom successfully bonds with the same player again the following night, he will kill that player. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). **If Venom is blocked at night, his message will still go through, but the bonding action will not be successful. *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk):(Starts with BTSC) Sure, he may not have the sheer power that his counterparts possess, but he has influence. As the underground king of the city, each night the Kingpin may use his influence over the crime syndicates to spread word on the streets, about whatever he likes. This announcement will be posted in the night post. He may also use his position of high authority among the local gangs, to cause a particular disturbance each night that will distract the player of his choosing from completing their primary objective (has no effect on Johnny’s auto-save of Susan). But of course, being the high-roller that he is… The Kingpin’s ID will be revealed when he is killed. *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur): A shape-shifter with complete control over the atomic structure of his body. He knows the identities of all the Super Villains and wins with them, but blends in with the Super Heroes. Apocalypse is so egomaniacal, that he will view the death of any other Super Villain as a sacrifice made to summon him. Once summoned, he takes on the ability of any one Super Villain that died before him. **If spied (at any time) he shape-shifts and appears to be ‘Spidey’. **Apoc Summoning Details: **The Villain BTSC may choose to summon Apoc any time, and Apoc is not summoned into the BTSC group until the BTSC Villains have chosen to do so. **Apoc will not have BTSC until the Super Villains choose to summon him. **If no Super Villain deaths have occurred at the time of his summoning, then Apoc does not and will not gain any additional ability, ever. **Apoc will join the BTSC at the end if whatever cycle he is summoned Independents *The Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd): (Objective is to be the last one standing) *The Surfer can analyze and manipulate matter and energy, and molecularly restructure or animate matter at will, even transmuting elements or creating objects. He can project energy in various forms for offensive and defensive use. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. Each night he may take both of the following main two actions; #choose a player to mind read and learn their role PLUS how to copy their ‘original unique’ ability. The Silver Surfer is the only one that is able to ID the members of the Secret Alliance through his mind reading ability. (this does not kill his target, and the Surfer is not subject to the limitations of any ability he gains (with the exception of Dr. Doom's lynch stopper). IF he targets a villain, he will only gain the kill ability if he targets that night’s chosen killer. IF he targets Iron Man, he will gain the ability of the distinct armor that Iron Man is wearing that night). OR instead, any night but not two in a row he may become invincible for the night OR following day, but his ID will be revealed if he is subject to death from either occasion. #in addition to ability #1 he may use one of his collected abilities on any chosen target. **The Silver Surfer is invincible for the first night and day. **If he steals Apocalypse’s ability, he will be shown as being saved by Apocalypse in the post. **If spied, he influences the spy-er to only see him as ‘Spidey’. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. ---- The Secret Alliance: (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last two one standing) *One Super Hero and one Super Villain made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret ability. **If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. **A successful save will appear to be made by 'Spidey' *Spoiler for The secret ability...:will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. The Super Heroes One of the greatest Super Hero alliances to have ever existed.Their jobs are to rid the world of the menaces that threaten them, and restore order. They win as the last faction Standing *Spiderman (Peter Parker): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with The Scarlet Spider if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Susan Storm. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *The Scarlet Spider (Benjamin Reilly): Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Spiderman if there is any form of interaction between them (If The SS and Spiderman choose to save the same player, or if Spiderman chooses to save The SS, or visa versa.) Spiderman and The SS’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts unless they meet. **Cannot successfully save Dare Devil. **If spied just appears to be ‘Spidey’ *Iron Man (Tony Stark): Over the years, Tony Stark has assembled a great collection of various armors. Each night, in an effort to “keep things interesting,” Tony wears a different suit to fight in. **Night 1-Classic Suit (saving) **Night 2-Stealth suit (Spy) **Night 3-S.K.I.N. armor (block action) **Night 4-War Machine (killing) **Night 5 & beyond-Choice of any previous armor (but not the same two nights in a row). **Then Iron Man may select a player to use it against (including himself). *Thor (Donald Blake): The mighty Thor holds such sway over man, whether Mutant or not, that he may not be lynched by them if his identity is revealed (if he’s lynched, he doesn’t die but his ID is revealed). During any night but not two in a row, Thor may use his mystical hammer ‘Mjolnir’ to release an energy known as the “Anti-Force” to block the actions of a chosen player. *Dare Devil (Matthew Murdock): He may technically be blind, but this super agile Hero sees better without eyes than you can with them. Each night he may stealthily track down and spy upon a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). *The Hulk (Bruce Banner): May kidnap a person each night (must PM me the player's name before the day post goes up). That player may not use any night or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post while stuck in the Hulk’s grasp (If the kidnapped player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, HULK SMASH… and the player will be unable to act for another night). The kidnapped player will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions while in the Hulk's grasp. **The Hulk cannot kidnap himself *The Punisher (Frank Castle): Not having true powers like the rest of the cast, The Punisher must be more careful. Each night he can set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and The Punisher gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. *The Human Torch (Johnny Storm): A wild vigilante who kills for the Innocents, and brother to Susan Storm (The Invisible Woman). The Human torch has the ability to fry someone any night but not two in a row. However, if his sister Susan is successfully attacked on the night that Johnny is attacking someone, then Johhny abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting his sister (only applies to Venom if it's the second attempt). If his sister is attacked on a night where Johnny is inactive, he will just save her and will not kill the attacker. Johnny may not target Susan to kill. (knows the ID of the Invisible Woman) *The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm): Sister to Johnny Storm (The Human Torch). As long as the Johnny is alive, Susan cannot be killed. However, if her brother dies, she becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Any night but not two in a row, the Invisible Woman may choose to do only one of the two following actions: **1- Act as a stealthy vigilante, and kill a chosen player to avenge her brother. **2- Use her ability to create force fields and act as a bodyguard to a chosen player. *(see spoiler for details) **Spoiler for *IW Details*: If any non-killing action is taken against the protected player, then the player making the non-killing action will be killed by the IW as if the action were intended to be malicious, and the IW will be fine. **However, If the action taken against the protected player is to kill, then the IW will die for the protected player while killing the attacker. **Self-Saves are the only exception to IW's bodyguard kill Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Joe's Student - Scarlet Spider *rossbeemer - Iron Man *Limey - Human Torch *JarZe - Invisible Woman *grey cells - The Punisher *Shadow - Spiderman *sparrowhawk - Dare Devil *Pirate Hunter Zoro - Thor Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Celestials - IDNE the Merciful and Brandonb the Punisher (hosts) #Joe's Student - Scarlet Spider #rossbeemer - Iron Man #Fox - Dr Doom - Lynched D2 #Limey - Human Torch #Cute Psycho Bunny - Venom - Lynched D1 #seahorse - Silver Surfer - Lynched D4 #JarZe - Invisible Woman #ichimaru - The Hulk and Secret Alliance - Killed N4 by Silver Surfer #Einkil - Apocalypse and Secret Alliance - Killed D3 by the Secret Alliance #grey cells - The Punisher #Prof. Templeton - Kingpin - Killed N3 by The Human Torch #Shadow - Spiderman - Killed N1 by The Super Villains #sparrowhawk - Dare Devil - Lynched D3 #Pirate Hunter Zoro - Thor - Killed N2 by The Super Villains Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games